The present invention relates in general to combination and key operated locks of safes and more specifically to a protective lock mounting plate for mounting a lock, and its associated lock works, interiorly of the safe door in a manner to resist and impede drilling through the door in areas of the door which front the interiorly mounted door lock works.
It is common to provide combination locks in safe doors in the manner illustrated in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,388. In such arrangements, the lock works, contained within a lock housing, are mounted to a interior surface of the safe door with a lock dial and manually operated knob positioned exteriorly of the door. Persons wishing to gain unauthorized entry into the safe recognize that the lock works are generally located behind the lock dial and attempt to defeat the lock by drilling holes through the dial, safe door, lock housing and lock works. Then through the use of probes, picks and the like, the lock can perhaps be manipulated to cause release of the associated latch from the safe wall or keeper which receives the latch.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to disclose and provide a protective means for preventing and impeding the unauthorized intrusion into the lock as by drilling through the safe door. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a means for easily mounting the lock housing and associated lock works to the interior of the safe door in association with the protective means stated such that normal, authorized manipulation of the lock is not in anyway impeded.